Now You've Got To Breath
by NotEnglish
Summary: After the accident that took his parent's life, Stiles locked himself in his own dark and private world, alone with his demons. When a certain strawberry blond enters his life, there's nothing he can do but watch as she breaks his walls.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! I started this story a few months ago, and I even posted it, but I wasn't liking it very much. So, I decided to delete it and start all over again. Well, some scenes are still the same, some are a bit different, and some are brand new! I choose the first person pov, which starts with Stiles' pov, and then Lydia's, and there it goes...**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

The lack of air, the pain on every inch of my body, The cold air coming through the broken window. The blood.

Everything around me was red.

The only sound was the cars passing in the distance. I wished that someone - anyone - could come and help. Despite the cold breeze outside, it was incredibly hot inside the broken car. Like it was on fire.

No, _I_ was on fire.

It started on my head and spread to every bone in my body, like a cancer. Something was wrong. Even if I could feel the pain, couldn't feel my body. It was like I had lost control.

"Mom," my voice cracked when he called, but I didn't hear the female voice I was waiting. I tried again: "Mom?"

I took a deep breath. It wasn't happening. She was ok, just hasn't woken up like I did. She had to.

"Dad?" I called. Somehow, my dad's hand was close to me. I suffocated a scream when my arm burned with pain as I tried to reach my dad's hand. I shoke it, but the man didn't move. "Dad!"

For the first time since I opened my eyes on this car, I had the feeling of pure fear running in my veins. Tears fell from my eyes and I called for my parents again, and again, and again, and then I realized there was no one to listen. I screamed for help. I screamed like I never did, ignoring the pain, I screamed again. I'm gonna die, I thought to myself. I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna...

I woke up with my scream hold on my throat. My face was wet with sweat, and so was my shirt and pillow. I was breathing rapidly, my chest burning in pain.

There was no air. No air.

_Panic attack. _

I threw his legs off the bed and stood up. Immediately, I felt dizzy, like I had left a roller coaster, and almost fell back. I managed to go to the bathroom, holding on everything I could on his way. The lack of air was making my head spin. I stood under the shower and turned it on. The shock of the cold water on my skin, before warmed by the covers, made me hold my breath for a few seconds.

I rested my forehead on the cold wall and closed my eyes, breathing slowly. Even if the panic attacks happened for years now, everytime it did, it felt like hell. They would come every time I had that nightmare. But I knew it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. The memory of the night that changed my life forever.

That goddamned car. That accident.

I turned off the shower and dried myself. I put on dry clothes and returned to bed. I stared at the white ceiling of my room, not even trying to sleep again. I knew it wasn't going to happen. Well, I should at least try, since tomorrow was the first day at school before summer break. I don't use a whole minute to figure that I don't give a shit. So I watched as the night turned into day. I really liked to do this, watch the black turn into dark blue, and then into a not-that-dark blue, then explode in shades of orange, mixed with blue, and then that blue covers the whole sky.

The light blue sky didn't match with his miserable mood. The good part was that he was used to feel this way, so, no surprises. I stood up and dressed my everydays pair of jeans, one of my almost-identical t-shirts(along with my hoodie) and my black Converse. Grabbing my backpack, I walked out the messed room, stopping once to unstick a package of candy off my shoes.

Downstairs, my aunt was preparing breakfast. I entered the kitchen, sat on the chair and let my head fall on the table.

"Good morning, dear," my aunt Melissa greeted me with a smile. "Ready for your first day?"

I gave her a tired look. I really didn't understand why adults are always so excited about school. I mean, they don't have to survive hours of their days in a place designed to make you feel unhappy. Of course I you never say that to an adult, because I don't want to hear the whole "Wait until you get a job" speech. Fuck their jobs. School is worse.

"No, I'm not," I answered as I grabbed an apple to eat.

Melissa analyzed me.

"You look tired," she observed. "Did you sleep well?"

I didn't have to answer. By the look I gave her, she could almost read "SERIOUSLY?" written on my forehead. Melissa sighed. When I was younger, she was the one who had always been woken up by his screams. I had to learn how to control my attacks by myself, so I wouldn't bother her anymore. Still, she knew everything I had been through. She understood.

I sighed too. I finished my apple, grabbed my backpack and my keys and headed to the door. "Bye," I said.

"Have a good day!" Melissa said behind me.

I got in my Jeep, threw my backpack on the passenger seat and started driving to school. I had to fight with all my strength to not go anywhere else. It was my last year at school, then I would be free to run away. Most teenagers want to finish school, go to college and get a career, or meet some nice places. I just wanted to leave. Kill my demons my ass, I wanted to hide from them.

* * *

**Sooo? If you like it, pleeeease send me a review, ok? It´s really important!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 - Bad First Impressions

**Hello everyone! I changed my mind again about the pov. It's going y=to be third person, and period. Won't happen again, I promise.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_"Darling, we're starting, she said_

_We go alive in a heartbeat_

_Waiting, for something in my car_

_A little hope out of nothing..."_

_First Time Caller - White Lies_

* * *

Lydia bit her lip for the hundredth time this morning. From the car window, she watched as all the teenagers met their friends, laughing, talking about their summers. She couldn't hear the exact words they were saying, but she knew the subject; she had years of experience, since she was part of that group of girls that were always talking. First day after the summer break was sacred.

For the hundredth time this morning, Lydia wished she was at her old school, with her old friends. It sucked that she had to move to another city in the last year of high school. This was supposed to be the best year of my life. She didn't know exactly why, but according to some movies she saw, it was supposed to be full of laughter and nostalgic tears. She always kept a secret dream of living a High School Musical life.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?" Her mom asked with concern.

Lydia sighed. "No," she answered truthfully.

"Listen, Lydia," she said,"it's just the first day. It may be awful, but it's just the first day. Everything is gonna be alright. You just have to get inside and be the wonderful girl you are."

Lydia sighed again. Her mom spent the whole past week trying to convince me that everything was going to be ok, that she would make friends quickly, etc, etc. Lydia just kind of hated the future tense of all the encouraging speeches. She never was a very patient person. But she smiled a bit, to let the woman know that she was helping her.

"Thanks mom." Lydia grabbed her bag from the back seat and opened the door. "Love you."

"Love you too. Good luck!"

She took a deep breath and made her way to the building. It wasn't hard to find the school office, where a middle-aged woman gave her her schedule, a map of the school, and locker assignment. Lydia started to walk in the crowded hallways, trying her best to locate herself without running into anyone. Which didn't work so well. Soon, all her papers were scattered on the floor and she was already apologizing.

"Oh, sorry!" She told the girl she had bumped into. She leaned to grab the papers that had fallen from her hand.

"No, it's ok," said the brunete girl, leaning too. She grabbed Lydia's map and handed it to her with her eyebrows arched. "Lost?"

Lydia could play cool and say 'of course not. I'm really good with maps'. But instead, she choose to say the truth: "Totally."

The brunette smiled. "Ok, let me help you."

Lydia handed her the papers and the brunette girl studied them for a few seconds. Then she gave it back to her with a smile. "Your locker is pretty close to mine... And have the same first period. Just follow me."

"Oh...ok," Lydia said, smiling. She was relieved to not run into someone that would make her feel worse than she already felt. "Thank you so much."

"No problem," the brunette replied. "I'm Allison, by the way," she said as they started to walk.

"I'm Lydia," the strawberry blonde replied. Allison showed her where her locker was, with Lydia trying to memorize the right hallway, but since none of them had nothing to put there, they headed to their homeroom.

"So, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around here," Allison asked as they sat down at their desks.

"Yeah, I just moved here with my mom. She got a promotion, and we kind of had no choice. " Lydia shrugged.

"I know how it feels. Happened a lot to me, until my parents settle down," she said.

"It sucks ass," Lydia confessed.

"You'll survive," Allison said with a smile.

The teacher entered the room and immediately started talking, welcoming all the new students and old ones, and all the usual first day shit. When he began to talk about History, Lydia bent down to grab her notebook from her bag. The speech was interrupted by the sound of the room's door being opened and closed, and Mr. Banner's maniac laugh.

"Mr. Stilinski, what a pleasure to see you!" The teacher said. "I even had the thought that you finally dropped school."

Lydia lifted her eyes to see the boy who had arrived. When she did , her green eyes met his dark ones and she shivered. The guy looked bad. He had a pale skin, with dark circles under his eyes. His hair was a mess, like he had just woken up, but his expression said he didn't sleep at all. Actually, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Sorry, Mr. Banner," he said. "But I guess we'll have another year to play."

The smile despaired from the man's face. He obviously wasn't used to irony being used against him. "Sit down, Stilinski, before I give you a detention."

The guy nodded and went to sit on the back of the room. He didn't make a sound the whole class, which made Lydia believe he had fallen asleep.

Which he actually did.

Stiles fell asleep after the first hundred words. Mr. Banner had this power to make everything that comes out of his mouth sounds boring or maniac. Listen to him was a test of endurance, and Stiles wasn't exactly in the mood. So he rested his head on his folded arms, and it was pretty easy to fall asleep. He had had barely six hours of sleep the night before. The guy needed some rest.

The class ended and, after everyone had left the room, Lydia stayed to check her schedule. Allison had already left for Math, but, according to her schedule, Lydia had Biology. The good thing was that she loved Biology, or otherwise be apart from her new friend so soon would make her day suck even more.

She sighed and stood up, grabbing her bag. She was almost out of the room when she noticed there was someone else in the room. Lydia turned on her high heels and saw a guy with his head buried in his arms. She hesitated before taking some steps in his direction. She recognized him as the Sti-something guy. She couldn't just leave him there.

Lydia hesitated again before shaking his arms lightly. She jumped back when he suddenly sat down. If that was possible, his hair was even more messy. He looked around like he didn't know where he was.

"Shit," he said, deadpan. Lydia was thinking about leaving, since he was awake, when suddenly stood up, making her jump back again. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and looked at her like he hadn't noticed her there. "What are you doing here?"

Lydia lifted one eyebrow. "I study here."

"Yeah, I figured that," he said, impatiently. He hated when he was wakened up. Stiles usually didn't have problems with that, anyway. "Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else?"

Now both of Lydia's eyebrows were lifted. "So do you."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he said, walking past her.

Lydia let out an incredulous laugh. She should have left him there, that son of a bitch. She shook her head and left the room after him. The hallway was deserted, except for them. The boy walked lazily, practically dragging his feet on the ground. Lydia rolled her eyes as she walked on her own speed.

Stiles yawned. His will to have classes was negative. Even if he liked Biology, he rather skip classes and learn alone, which he usually did when it was impossible to keep his eyes open. The good thing about sleeping during classes was that he would never get a deep sleep, so he didn't have to worry about nightmares.

Stiles heard the sound of heels tapping on the floor. When he turned around, he saw that the light orange haired girl was walking behind him. He had noticed her; not just because her hair color stood out between blondes and brunettes. _She_ stood out. Stiles shook his head. Why was he even thinking about this?

"What?" The girl suddenly asked. Stiles didn't notice that she had stopped, and now looked at him with her eyebrows arched, because he had stopped and stared at her.

"Stop following me," he said, deadpan. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but he had already turned and restarted to walk.

She shook her head and went after him. "I'm not following you, we are just walking in the same hallway," she said. "Because we're in the same school."

He looked at her with no expression on his face. Lydia lifted her eyebrows, but he didn't say anything. He just opened a door and entered the room. Lydia went after him. He went straight to the back of the room without saying a word, and she sat in the middle. From that guy, she wanted nothing but distance.

* * *

On their free period, Allison showed Lydia the library. She knew that place would be one of her favorite places in this school. The people in the small town she lived were satisfied with a few shelves and a table. Lydia always compared the size of the libraries with the size of the people's brains. She loved the city she lived, but sometimes she had the feeling that there was no enough space for her and her plans. But Beacon Hills High School's library was just huge. It would take years to read it all.

Apparently, most of students liked to spend their free periods in the library, because the place was crowded. There was a study group meeting (which was weird, since it was the first day of school. Probably, they weren't talking about Chemistry), people looking for privacy to talk about whatever happened on their summers and people who actually went there to read or study. The poor librarian was going crazy trying to control all the wild students.

Lydia left Allison talking to an Asian girl and wandered between the bookshelves. She couldn't wait to pick one of those books and devour it. She took one and started reading the back.

"Son, you can't eat here," said a female voice next to her. Lydia turned her head and saw the old woman standing next a boy sitting on the floor with a pack of chips beside him.

"Sorry, Ms. Flowers," he murmured.

The woman shook her head a throw her hands up, exasperated. "I'm too old for this job. I quit," she said to herself as she returned to her desk.

As soon as the older woman was gone, the guy buried his hand on the pack and pulled more chips, shoving them into his mouth. Lydia recognized him as the guy who claimed she was stalking him. Before she could stop herself, she said:

"Didn't you hear what she just said?"

He lifted his head, with his mouth full of chips. "Ah, you," he said.

"Yeah, me," Lydia said. "What part of 'you can't eat here' did you not understand?"

Stiles rolled his eyes and returned his attention to the book on his lap. "Mind your own business."

Lydia scoffed. "This place was basically made for the students, and there are rules, so yes, I think I am minding my business."

He didn't look up when he said: "Do not disturb is one of the rules too, you know. Stop talking to me."

Lydia arched her eyebrows at him, but he still didn't look up. Did he just tell her to shut up? What a jerk! "I'm just claiming my rights as a student to..."

"Call the fucking cops, then!" He shouted, closing his book and standing up. He grabbed his backpack and the pack of chips. "Bitch," he said before turning and leaving.

Lydia stood there with her mouth forming and 'O' of surprise. What the hell just happened? He had only met her twice this day, and he just called a bitch. She was definitetly staying away from him, for her own sanity or just to avoid having blood on her hands, because, oh yeah, she wanted to kill him.

"Asshole!"

* * *

**Pleeeease review if you liked it, and if you didn't, leave you opinion! It´s really important :)**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2 - Staring Sessions

_"Well I see you as you take you prode, my lioness_

_Your defenses seem wise, I canot press_

_And detentions are demised, my lioness..._

_Can't you hurt it some?"_

_Pace Is The Trick - Interpol_

* * *

Five. That was the number of hours Stiles had of sleep last night. Looking at the mirror, he could see the effects of the shitty night on my face. His skin was pale, dark circles under his eyes. At this point, he was more than used to have this vision in the mirror. Maybe he did look like a vampire, or a zombie, but he didn't care anymore, he could even brag he didn't have to use make up to look like this.

It was only the end of the first week at school, and Stiles was already tired enough to sleep the whole next week. He almost laughed at the irony of his own irony. He couldn't even have a whole night of sleep, so sleep a whole week seemed as possible as a coke rain.

Stiles grabbed his backpack and headed to the front door, stopping by the kitchen to grab an apple. His aunt had already left for work, so she wasn't there to make him eat a toast, or any other breakfast food, even knowing he never ate too much in the morning. Usuallu, just an apple was fine, and at this point she was careful to never forget to buy them.

He walked to his blue Jeep and headed to school, driving slow, enjoying the cold breeze on his face. Who cared if he was going to be late for school? Stiles obviously didn't.

Lydia must have exceeded enough red lights to have a driver's license confiscated forever. No matter what she did, she always ended getting late for school. It was the same and old summer costumes: go to sleep at dawn, wake up at the end of the day, and she still had to choose her look, that could take hours.

"Almost there, almost there..." she murmured to herself.

When she finally got to school, she parked and practically jumped off the car, locking it behind her. She heard the bump of another car door being closed, but she didn't mind looking back to see who that was. Lydia ran to the building, straight to the classroom. When she got there, Mr. Banner had already begun his class. He turned to her with a smile playing on his lips.

"Ms. Martin, I'm glad you made it!" he said.

Lydia felt her cheeks turning red. "I'm sorry, Mr. Banner, I... I..."

He lifted one hand in order to make her stop talking. Lydia blinked. "Save your words, Ms. Martin. I'm afraid I'll see your pretty face later on detention."

Great. Absolutely great. Lydia sighed and nodded. "All right, Mr. Banner."

The man smiled at someone behind her. "Same goes to you, Stilinski."

Lydia's whole body tensed. She slowly turned around to face to boy behind her. He still had those dark circles under his also dark eyes, and his hair was the same mess. Looking at him more closely, she noticed he was, actually, pretty. Very pretty.

"Thanks for the compliment, Mr. Banner," he said, giving the older man a playful smile. "You don't look bad yourself."

The man's face turned into stone. "Sit, you two," he said through clenched teeth.

Lydia hurried to sit behind her, who looked at her with concern. The boy did it on his own pace, clearly playing with Mr. Banner's lack of patience. He sat and looked up at the older man with a sardonic smile on his face, I Lydia could swear she heard Mr. Banner grunt. He managed to pick up where he left off, but she didn't turn to pay attention to him, because at that moment, the boy's eyes met hers.

For a moment, Stiles couldn't look anywhere else. He had the feeling that even if Mr. Banner started to tap dance, he would 't be able to look away from those green eyes. Because they were nothing but beautiful. Gorgeous. Amazing. Stiles was surprised about the large number of adjectives that popped into his mind. Fuck. He shook his head and looked down at his hands on the desk. What. The. Fuck.

When he looked down, Lydia turned forward so fast that it made her head spin. Wow. She stared blankly at her desk, recovering herself from all the staring session. That was so intense that Lydia still felt a little dizzy.

Allison turned to her, frowning. "Are you ok?" She whispered the question.

Lydia looked up and gave her friend a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_Are you?,_ she asked herself.

Stiles spent the rest of his day avoiding her, which wasn't that difficult, since they had nothing to talk to each other. The simple thought of spending a whole hour locked with her made his whole body tense. And he hated it. Who was she, what had she done with him?

* * *

When the bell rang, announcing the end of the classes, Lydia groaned and let her strawberry blonde head fall on her desk. As the other teenagers left the classroom, relieved that they could finally go home, she grabbed her bag and made her way to the library where the detention would be. Dozens of excuses to leave this place crossed her mind. She could fake a faint, or fake a psychotic attack. Sadly, she was a terrible actress.

Mr. Banner waited for her by the library's doors. He was smiling. Jerk. "Ms. Martin!"

"Hi," she said, not as far as happy as he was.

"Please, come in," he said as he opened the doors for her. "Where's Stilinski?" He asked before she could step in.

Lydia shrugged. "I don't know."

The man breathed sharply. "Bastard!" he hissed as he turned around and practically ran down the hallway.

Lydia entered the library. She had never seen this place empty. The dead silence made the place look creepy. She shivered and sat on a chair, dropping her head on the table, like she had done before. A few minutes later, she heard the sound of someone screaming in the distance.

"Take your hands off me! You can't do this! I have my rights!" That certainly was him. One of the doors cracked open, and Mr. Banner entered, pushing the Stilinski guy by the arm. The boy struggled and screamed more threats. "I'll call the fucking cops!"

"Do this, your little delinquent," the older man said with a manical smile. "See you in one hour. Have fun." And with that, he let out a maniac laugh and left.

"Asshole," the boy said.

He was clearly avoiding her. Lydia thought is was fine, since she had been doing this herself. He went to the farthest table from her, which she also thought it was fine. Distance was good. Lydia sighed and opened her bag to find the book she had picked from the library. Good thing she had it with her, or this would be an hour in hell.

Stiles sat his ass on the chair and stared at the ceiling. Everything was cool on the first ten minutes. After twenty minutes, he started to regret enjoying the breeze in his car. After forty minutes, he was starting a list of ways to kill yourself in a library. He had problems with staying quiet, and feeling trapped was the icing on the cake of anxiety. Stiles dropped his head on his folded arms and took a deep breath to calm himself.

Lydia couldn't say she was completely focused on the book on her hands. She was more than aware of the boy sitting on the other side of the library. His leg was bouncing up and down so quickly that it almost became a blur. He kept his head on his arms, and his thumbs were tapping the table, maybe playing some random music.

He leaned back on his chair. His sudden movement made Lydia jump and almost drop her book on the floor. She watched as he grabbed a small box and something that looked like a lighter from his pocket. Oh wait. That was a lighter. He picked a cigarette from the box and brought one to his lips.

Lydia gasped. "What are you doing?"

He didn't look at her, and flicked the lighter. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

She shook his head and closed her book. "You can't smoke here," she said with a controlled voice.

He lit his cigarette and took a long drag, then he leaned back his head and blew the smoke to the ceiling. "This is a free country," he said, still didn't looking at her.

Lydia crossed her arms and took a deep breath, ignoring the smell of the smoke. "Well, this," she gestured to the large room. "is a library, and you can't smoke in here."

He took another puff as he walked to the window next to him. "Watch me, ginger."

Lydia felt her face burn with anger. That was enough. Nobody called her ginger. Nobody. "Listen here, you jerk. Do you want to set this whole fucking library on fire? There are faster ways to die."

Stiles raised his eyebrows. He had to admit that she surprised him. With all the skirt, make up, high heels and perfect hair, he would never take her as someone who swears. He also had to admit that was hot. Very hot.

When he didn't say anything (and probably just stared blankly at her), she walked on direction, with a determined expression on her face. When she was close enough to it, she pushed the cigarette from his fingers.

"What the fu..." he started saying, but then she threw it out the window. Stiles stood there, totally paralyzed by her attitude. She also stood there, staring back at him.

"You shouldn't have done this," he hissed.

"And what are you gonna do?" She asked with a low voice.

Stiles narrowed his eyes and was ready to throw her some bad words when the door cracked open behind them.

"All right, you're free to go," they heard Mr. Banner's voice say. "And I hope you learn to... God, what is this smell?" He wrinkled his nose.

Lydia smiled triumphantly. Suck it, you bastard. He looked at her, daring her to tattle him. She raised one eyebrow. She could very well tell Mr. Banner what really happened during this detention, and that boy would be screwed. The proof was in his pocket, there was no he could walk away from that.

But she realized she couldn't.

He didn't say 'please'. He didn't show any sign of worry, of fear. He just looked at her, with those eyes, that she discovered to be whysky colored, and not black. Bastard. Lydia couldn't do this.

"It smelled like this when I got here," she murmured.

Stiles' eyes grew wide. She didn't tattle him like he thought she would. She actually saved his ass from a year of detention, even after the way he talked to her. She gave him one more look before turning around and walking out.

"Come on, Stilinski," said Mr. Banner. "Or do you want another hour?"

"God, no," he mumbled and hurried to grab his backpack and heading out the library. He didn't want to spend one more minute on this disguised hell. Or near her.

* * *

**Pleeease, review if you liked it, and if you didn't, tell me why!**

**See you guys next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3 - Hold Your Tongue

_"I've been feeling foolish_

_You should try it_

_She came and substituted_

_the peace and quiet..."_

_She's Thunderstorms - Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

Lydia was a hurricane on her room while she spun around the place, shoving everything she needed for the day on her bag. She had studied until late the night before, more out of habit than necessity and now all her books and notebooks were scattered everywhere. She didn't understand how her room could be so messed up in so little time. How did her laptop ended up under her bed?

She ran downstairs straight to the front door. If she wasn't so used to using heels, she would probably fall down and break her neck, which wasn't good for her plans of getting to school early. Fortunately, she got downstairs with her neck intact and extra time.

"Lydia!" her mom called, coming from the kitchen. She was wearing a gray dress and heels, which means she was working this morning. "Sweetheart, aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"Sorry, mom!" Lydia ran to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm super, super, late!"

"No, you're not," the older woman said, checking the golden watch on her wrist. "You still have forty minutes before your class starts."

"What!?" The girl yelled, checking her phone. According to the time on the screen, she was still very, very late. "No no, there must be something wrong with your... Oh!" she said, because she remembered she had attempted my cell phone's clock.

Her mom rolled her eyes. "God, Lydia, you're always doing this." The woman walked to her daughter and pushed her by the arm, leading her to the kitchen. "Come on, you have to eat something.

Lydia sat down and started eating her Cheerios as her mom watched her. "So, what was all that hurry? Have you been late lately?"

The girl rolled her green eyes. Her mom was like a best friend to her, but sometimes she got the feeling that she was the adult in the house. They wouldn't be having this conversation if her mom didn't have to go to work, otherwise she would be still asleep. Lydia always tried not to bother, because the woman was her mom, and she loved her. She liked to feel independent, but sometimes she missed someone taking care of her.

Lydia sighed. "I got a detention this week."

"Lydia!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, ok?" The girl said. "And if you really wanna know how that went, I got stuck in the library for one hour with a weirdo."

Her mom crossed her arms on her chest and arched one eyebrow. "Really? You two, alone?"

"Yes."

"Was he cute?" The woman asked with a smile.

"Yes." Then she realized what she had said. "Wait, what?"

The older woman started giving her that conspiratorial smile, and Lydia hurried to stop her. "God, mom!"

"What?" She blinked innocently.

Lydia shook her head and grabbed her bag. "You're unbelievable," she said. I kissed her on the cheek and head to the front door.

"You know we are gonna talk about this sooner or later, right?" The woman asked from the kitchen. Lydia could almost hear the smile on her voice.

"I choose later!" She shouted, laughing. "Bye, mom."

"Bye, honey!" her mom shouted from the kitchen. "Have a nice, nice day!"

Lydia laughed and shook her head as She walked to her car. Her mom was a teenager dressed like an adult.

* * *

Stiles had had one of those tough nights. How many hours had he slept? Three? Four? He should stop counting, since it wasn't getting any better. He had tried every medicine, but the nightmares always come back. Alcohol was one of them, but could only use it on the weekends, because face several hours at school with a hungover would suck. At he least he could get a few more hours of sleep.

Stiles couldn't keep his eyes open, he didn't even know how he was able to drive without causing any accident. He got to school early, the parking lot was almost empty. He had time for a nap. He leaned his seat back and lay on the most comfortable way to him, slipping his beanie over his face. He fell asleep as soon as he closed his amber eyes.

Lydia drove to school and got there about twenty minutes before the bell ring. She parked her car and walked to Allison, who was sitting on a bench, with a book resting on her lap. The brunette smiled when she saw her friend.

"Hey, you're early!" She greeted her.

"Yeah, I didn't want to risk another detention." Lydia shrugged.

Allison closed her book and gave her friend an amused look. "What happened yesterday that traumatized you so much?"

Lydia sighed and sat down. "Basically, I got stuck in the library with a cute asshole," she said and then she mentally slapped herself. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that."

Allison laughed and arched her dark eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes!" Lydia hurried to say. "He's nasty, and weird, and extremely...

"Cute?" The brunette guessed.

"Rude," Lydia rolled her eyes.

Allison nodded, but, by the look her friend gave her, Lydia knew she would never get over that. The truth was that she didn't want to admit that she had thought about him the night before. More specifically, his amber eyes. But knowing the idiot he really was, Lydia rather erase that episode from her mind. She didn't mean to say 'cute' everytime she talked about him.

"He smokes," Lydia commented, to confirm her point.

Allison nodded. "Yeah, right." She wasn't buying it.

"We should get inside," the strawberry blonde girl said standing up, wanting to end the awkward moment.

The brunette stood up and, together, they walked to the building. When they passed by a blue Jeep, Lydia stopped. From where she was standing, she could see that the seat had been leaned backwards, and there was foot was sticking out of the window. She smiled internally. She did not have to peek into the car to see who that was.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"I... uh... I think I forgot my phone in my car," she said. "I'll meet you inside."

The brunette nodded and continued walking to the building. Lydia turned and walked in the car's direction. She questioned herself what the hell she was doing. She had told herself to stay away from him, for her own safety. But she didn't stop herself. Lydia suddenly thought about that people who went on a storm hunting, just looking for adrenaline. She was hunting trouble.

He was lying in a not-even-a-bit comfortable way. Half of his face was hidden by a black beanie, and his mouth was hanging open. Sleeping like a baby.

And he looks so damn cute, Lydia thought.

"Bad night of sleep?" She asked loud enough to wake him.

He reacted as if he had taken an electric shock, sitting so fast that he hit his head on the steering wheel.

"What the fuck?!" He shouted. His hair was as messy as always, and he had the same dark circles under his eyes. He rubbed his forehead and looked at her with nothing but anger on his amber eyes. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you bitch?"

Lydia forced herself not to take a step back, and took a deep breath. His words hit her like a slap, but she couldn't say she didn't know it was coming.

"There's nothing wrong with me, but thanks for your concern," she said. "I can't say the same about you. You look pretty bad."

Stiles rested his aching head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes, waiting for the blur on his vision to go away. He hated to be waken up, and this girl seemed to like doing this. What was wrong with her?

He couldn't say, anyway, that it wasn't good to open his eyes and see her. o the contrary, it was a very pretty view. She was very pretty.

Uhh, what was wrong with him?

"Fuck oooff," he moaned.

"You know, this is a free country," She quoted the same words he had said to me. He raised one eyebrow. Ha, she was enjoying it. "And we are in the parking lot. School propriety, you know?"

"Jesus Christ," he breathed. Suddenly, he opened the door and jumped out the car, standing right in front of her. There was hardly any space between them, she could feel his breath on her face. This time, she took one step back.

"Listen here, ginger," he said in a low and threatening voice. "You don't know me, and I don't know you. So, for the greater good, you better stay away from me. Do you understand?"

Lydia kept looking straight into his now dark eyes, like he was doing to her. There was a part of her that wanted to do exactly what he was saying, that wanted to turn around, walk away and never talk to him again. And there was the other part of her that kept telling her to face him, that She wasn't scared. And she wasn't.

"Don't call me ginger," she said, using the same tone that he did. He raised his eyebrows as her lips curled into a malicious smile. She turned and walked away, making sure her hair swung dramatically behind her.

Stiles stood there, watching her leave. He couldn't not notice the way her hair shone in the sun, like vivid flames. His eyes wandered to her hips, swinging to the left, and to the right, and then to the left again...

Wow, Stiles, he snapped to himself. Get your shit together.

He took a deep breath, opened his door and got off the car. While he walked to the building, the bell rang and all the students in the parking lot started walking in the same direction. Stiles fastened his pace so he wouldn't be swallowed by the wave of teenagers. He ended up running in the hallway. When he entered the room, she was already there. She seemed to be discussing with that brunette that scared him, but she suddenly lifted her eyes, and they found his. Stiles quickly turned to sit on the back of the room, afraid to let what happened the day before, the staring session that almost drove him crazy, happen again.

When Lydia entered the classroom, Allison watched her sit down with one lifted eyebrow. Sometimes, the brunette could be scary. Lydia rolled her green eyes.

"Did you get your phone?" The brunette asked.

"What?" For a second, Lydia didn't know what her friend was talking about. "Oh... Yes! Yeah, it fell from my bag..."

"Right..." Allison nodded. She clearly wasn't buying it. "And where Stilinski enters the story?"

Lydia's green orbs grew wide. Sometimes she could swear Allison could read minds. How did she know? Before she could answer, the teacher entered the classroom.

"Were you spying on me?" Lydia whispered.

She heard Allison laugh. " No, Lydia. You can blame the goofy smile and the exchanging of glances."

Her jaw fell. Lydia took a few seconds to put herself together. "I don't know what are you talking about," she whispered.

Allison laughed again. "Ok, then..."

Lydia shook her head. She couldn't be that obvious. She was usually very good at hiding her feelings. Usually. She forced herself to keep looking at the teacher in front of her, even if she wasn't actually paying attention to what the older woman was saying, and not turn to look at him, just to be certain he didn't have a goofy smile on his face.

"I wasn't smiling..." she murmured.

* * *

**I'd like to say THANK YOU for the reviews. they are not a lot, but they make me happy! **

**p.s: yes, I will make them like each other :)**


End file.
